The Dragon of the Opera
by Lone Sorcerer
Summary: After Jake and Rose find out each others secrets they decide to sign up once again for the school play but the Huntsclan interrupts their performance and Rose is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon of the Opera **

**-PROLOGUE- **

(from the computer dairy of Jake Long)

It's been a while since I've written an entry (practically a year in fact). But a lot's happened since then, a few months after Rose and I found out each other's secrets she decided to leave the Huntsclan and she's been staying with me since then. I'm glad that she made this decision and that we're closer than ever, but I don't know howshe was able to leave the Huntsclan, she could be in danger. Also sometimes I feel that even though Rose was able to handle me being The American Dragon how do I know that she doesn't still have doubts about us, and if she does how can I convince her that it will work.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Jake awoke with a shock in the middle of the night. He was cold with sweat from hours of restless dreaming.

"Man! when are these nightmares gonna end." He thought to himself, remembering his latest dream of being stabbed by Huntspears. "What the", Jake was startled then by a loud and shrilly noise coming from Roses room. "Oh no, no not now they couldn't found us yet", he said to himself,he thenjumped out of bed.

"Dragon Up", Jake said as he took onhis dragon form, ran down the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Rose was staying. "You asked for it, now it's time for some goodold fashion buttwoopin' dragon style", he shouted loudly before realizing that Rose was the only one in the room "say what?".

"NowJake I thought we were past all of that", Rose said jokingly as Jake turned back to human form.

"Sorry I thought you were being attacked I heard you screaming " Jake explained.

Rose then cringed at this "I wasn't screaming I'm practicing for the upcoming school play".

"Oh well uu I uu I didn't mean uu well you know um, I mean uu thats cool, what is it this time, more Shakespeare?", Jake said remembering there little fling while they were staring in Antony and Cleopatra.

"No even better" Rose exclaimed, "it took some convincing but the drama club has finally gotten permission to do a perduction of The Phantom of the Opera and I'm trying out for Christine".

"Oh that's great well good luck with that", he said. Rose smiled and said "thanks oh and Jake don't worry I'm not in any danger here". Jake smiled backand walked back upstairs.

"The dramaclub, boy does that bring back memories" Jake thought "I remember back in Antony and Cleopatra I kept trying to get Rose to kiss me in act 4, scene 15. The only problam was that we both didn't know each others secrets and kept leaving to go fight each other, thing sure are different now". "Wait a sec.," Jake exclaimed, "that's it".

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 2-**

The next day Jake, Trixie, and Spud meet in a pizza shop after school where Jake tells Trixie and Spud about his a plan. I'm gunna audition for the play to get closer to rose he said. Trixie then spits out a mouth full of soda and says, wo wo wo wholed up Jakie you tellin' me your still trying these stupid antics.

Yah and dude am not sure but I think you've done this before or maybe I'm Psychic maybe I can see the future quik ask me somthing anything Spud said with an excited look on his face. Jake continue ignoring Spud ranting, guys don't you get it the only reason Rose and I didn't go all the way was because we keeped leaving to try and kill each other, know it just might work, hay maybe you guy could audition to I hear they need alot of people.

What exclaimed Trixie, you think we're gonna be in some stupid play just because you wanna get with Rose. I'll do it Spud blurted out. Yah me to Trixie said in a defeated voice. Great let's go Jake said. Jake wholed your forgetin' one teensy little detailed, You Can't Sing! said Trixie.

Yah Spud said, I've heard you you sound like trapped cat or maybe mutan alien mutant actually it sounds more like a, Trixie then pleaced her hand over Spud's mouth. Jake face it your never gonna get into the play with your voice Trixie said. Jake then side and said, Ah man! wait a minute I know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Jake, Trixie, and Spud Walk to the back of his Grandfathers shop and found FuDog sitting on a stool reading a newspaper. Jake then told Fu about his plan. Jake are you freakin' nuts Fu said, you did this all ready. That's what I said woe maybe I really am psychic Spud said.

Come on Fu you must have something that could improve my singing voice. Like you ever had one Fu mumbled to himself he then sighed and said okay okay all help you. FuDog then reach into a suitcase and Pulled out a glass vial full of some kind of crystal clear liquid. Singing solution Fu exclaimed, one sip of this equals one hour of perfect pitch, all you have to do is know the song and you can't lose.

-End scene

An hour later Jake is in the school auditorium right in the middle of his auditioning song (made perfect by the singing solution).

_**(The Music of the Night)**_

_**-I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet  
music's throne . . .  
to this kingdom  
where all must pay  
homage to music . . .  
music . . .  
You have come here,  
for one purpose,  
and one alone . . .  
Since the moment  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed  
you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music . . .  
my music . . .  
(changing mood)  
Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .  
You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . .**_

Once the song ended the director then said Jake that was perfect I would like to cast as the Phantom, and you will play opposite Rose Who I have decided to cast as Christian. YES, Jake shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER 4-**

A week later it was the first day of rehearsal and Jake had just entered when Rose walked up to him to talk. Jake she said, I again want to say how thrilled I am that we're going to be in this together but you do realize that this isn't an easy role you're the center of the entire show everyone is counting on you to make it work. Jake just smiled and said, don't worry I got the part in the first place, I was born to do this. Okay I just wanted to make sure, Rose said.

Just then a tell gangly boy of about sixteen with reddish brown hair and a very toothy grin on face walked right up to Jake with an outstretched hand. Hi you must be Jake, Rose has told me about you. Rose then said, oh Jake this is Ron Allen he's going to be playing Raoule. Oh, Really Ron is it, I don't think I've ever seen you around, are you new here? Jake asked. Ya I Just moved here from up state, I figured joining the Drama club would be a good way to make new friends Ron said. Great Jake said maybe me and my friend could show you around the city sometime. Sounds great said Ron and he then walked off and Rose followed.

Jake then turned to see Trixie and Spud standing right next to him, Trixie had an annoyed look on her face. Jake she said, when I'm through with you you're goanna by eating through a straw, they decided to cast me as part of the ballet. I am not goanna beputtin' on a frilly Tutu and spinnin' around like some wind up doll. Trixie don't worry you'll only be on stage for a few scenes said Jake before turning to Spud and asking, so Spud what part did you get. Spud then responded, dude I'm the guy you're supposed to hang in scene nine. Say what! Jake said in a surprised voice, oh don't worry Spud said they'll use a dummy; they're getting one costume made to look like me. Hay maybe I can keep it afterwards, I can carry it around and say it's my long lost twin and I'll through my voice so it will look like he's taking.

**-end scene**

That night underneath the George Washington Bridge the Huntsman approached a dark figure. I don't know why you needed to see me the dark figure said, she could be found at school in the middle of broad daylight, she acts like nothing ever happened. That's not good enough the Huntsman said, everyone will see me run off with her Ineed something less conspicuous, do you know where she is staying. No the dark figure answered, but I do have this, and he handed the Huntsman a copy of the Phantom cast list. The Huntsman smiled and said to himself Oh Huntsgirl when will you ever learn.


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER 5-**

It the first dress rehearsal and Jake was back stage putting on his make up and looking at himself in the mirror with disgust. I can't believe they want me to look like this Jake said I knew I was supposed to look deformed but this is just whack.

All right everyone on stage the director called, we're going to start from "Il Muto". The music started

**_-CONFIDANTE:  
They say that this youth has set my Lady's  
heart aflame!  
1ST FOP:  
His Lordship sure would die  
of shock!_**

**_2ND FOP:  
His Lordship is a  
laughing-stock!_**

**_CONFIDANTE:  
Should he suspect  
her, God protect her!_**

**_ALL THREE:  
Shame! Shame!  
Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for Hades!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!_**

**_COUNTESS:  
Serafimo, your disguise is perfect. Why, who can this be?_**

**_DON  
ATTILIO:  
Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.  
My  
love, I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must  
leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd gladly take  
the maid with me._**

**_COUNTESS:  
The old  
fool's leaving!  
Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Time I tried to get a  
better better half!_**

**_COUNTESS AND CHORUS:  
Poor  
fool, he doesn't know!  
If he knew the truth hed never  
ever go!_**

**_From behind the curtain Jake spoke into a microphone._**

**_PHANTOM:  
Did I not instruct that Box  
Five was to be kept empty?  
MEG:  
He's here, the  
Phantom of the Opera_**

**_CHRISTINE:  
It's him!_**

**_CARLOTTA:  
Your part is silent, little toad!_**

**_PHANTOM:  
A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who  
are the toad!_**

**_CARLOTTA:  
Serafimo! Away with  
this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my...  
Croak!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!... Croak! Croak!_**

From backstage Jake Watched as the dummy dropped. Wow he said, It looks so real. That was when he noticed its legs were flailing. Oh my gosh it's Spud he realised. Making sure knowone was looking he shouted "Dragon up" flew up to where the rope was tied cut it and genlty lowered Spud to the ground.

A few secounds later Jake came out from backstage and ran up to his friend. Spud are you okay he said. Spud coffed and said Yah but I don't know what happened I was standing backstage and I just blacked out, next thing knew I was dangling from a rope with this pinned to my shirt. He pointed to a piece of paper hanging from a safety pin. Jake then took it and read what was on it, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!".

The director then walked up with a disgruntled look on her face, didn't I say that there would be a dummy inplace of you she said know look you could have been seriously hirt. We're really sorry it won't happen again Jake said.

Once the Director had calmed down she called Ron and Rose on to the stage for the Rooftop seen.

_**-RAOUL  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .  
CHRISTINE  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
RAOUL  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .  
CHRISTINE  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .  
RAOUL  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
CHRISTINE  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .  
CHRISTINE  
Say you love me . . .  
RAOUL  
You know I do . . .  
BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
(They kiss)  
**_Meanwhile Jake was watching from backstage and notice the love sick expresion on Ron's face was real, not to metion he saw how inticed Rose seemed to be, and he new then that it wasn't just an act. Ah Man! he said.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**-CHAPTER 6-**

(The next day)

Jake stood behind the counter in his grandfather's shop, his face hidden behind a magazine. He tried to read but he could not ignore the anger boiling inside of him. First of all he was angry at Ron for trying to come between him and Rose, he was sure the Ron was aware of what he was doing. Secondly he was angry at Rose for giving in so easily as if she wasen't strong enough to resist him. Also he was angry at himself for thinking this whole sceam could work a second time when it didn't even work the first time not to mention because of it one of his best friends was almost killed.

Just then Rose walked into the shop; hi Jake, she said with a hopeful look on her face. Jake then looked over the top of the magazine, stared at her for a minute and then looked away without saying a word. Rose then continued, I know what your thinking, belive me it was unexpected, I guess I just found him charming, don't get me wrong what we have between us is special. Oh yah tell that to your knew boyfriend! he shouted, is it his looks or is it because you don't have a tendency to tare his skin and use it to make a pair of expensive boots.

Rose then replied close to tears, I gave that up for you. Jake continued yah and why just so you could dump me in a Kung Fu free situation. With that rose ran out the shop crying her eyes out. Jake went back to his magazine with one single tune buzzing in his head andfor thatone moment it made all the sence in the world to him,

_**I gave you my music . . .  
made your song take wing . . .  
and now, how you've  
repaid me:  
denied me  
and betrayed me . . .  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing . . .  
You will curse the day  
you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked  
of you . . .!**  
_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**-CHAPTER 7-**

opening night(during Angel of Music)-

_**Meg(Rose):  
Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really you were perfect.**_

_**I only wish I knew your secret,  
Who is this new tutor?**_

_**Christine:  
Father once spoke of an angel,  
I used to dream he'd appear,**_

_**Now as I sing I can sense him,  
And I know he's here.**_

_**Here in this room he calls me softly,  
Somewhere inside...hiding.**_

_**Somehow I know, he's always with me,  
he's the unseen genius.**_

_**Meg:  
Christine you must have been dreaming,  
Stories like this can't come true**_

_**Christine you're talking in riddles,  
And it's not like you!**_

_**Christine:  
Angel of music,  
Guide and Guardian,  
Grant to me you glory!**_

_**Meg:  
Who is this Angel?  
This...**_

_**Both:  
Angel of music,  
Hide no longer,  
secret and strange angel**_

_**Christine:  
He's with me even now**_

_**Meg:  
Your hands are cold**_

_**Christine:  
All around me**_

_**Meg:  
Your face, Christine, it's white**_

_**Christine:  
It frightens me**_

_**Meg:  
Don't be frightened**_

Meanwhile FuDog Rushes through the backstage door holding in his the Message that was found on Spud during dress rehearsal. He ran upto Trixie and Spud Gasping for breath. Finally he said where's Jake this is an emergency. Jake's about to go on said Trixie, plus you don't wanna bug him he's still trying to forget this whole Rose and Ron thing at least 'till after the show.

_**A tour de force! No other way to descibe it!  
What a relief! Not a single refund! ** _

**Greedy.  
Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae!  
Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte.  
Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind.  
This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied.  
As you wish, monsieur.**

**They appear to have met before ...  
Christine Daae, where is your scarf?**

**Monsieur?  
You can't have lose it. After all the trouble I took.  
I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin ...  
Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf.  
Oh, Raoul, So it is you!  
Christine.  
'Little Lotte let her mind wander ...'  
You remember that, too ...  
'... Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dools ...' )  
'... or of goblins, of shoes ...'  
'... or of riddles, of frocks ...'  
Those picnics in the attic ...**

**'... or of chocolates ...'  
Father playing the violin ...  
As we read to each other dark stories of the North ...  
'No - what I love best, Lotte said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed,  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'  
'... The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'  
Father said,  
'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'.  
Well, father is dead,  
Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.  
No doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!  
No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.  
I shan't keep you up late!  
No, Raoul ...  
You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes - Little Lotte.  
Raoul!**

**Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion basking in your glory!**

**Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!**

**Angel! I hear you!  
Speak - I listen ... stay by my side, guide me!**

**Angel, my soul was  
weak - forgive me ... enter at last, Master!**

**Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow  
I hide!**

**Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!**

**Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your Glory!**

**Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
Angel ...  
I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...**

_-_Backstage Fu continues, I was doing some tests on thismessageJake brought to me and I found traces of invisible ink on the back so I dicided to decode it and well look. He turned the paper over and revealed a large H over two crossed clawlike spears.

**_Whose is that voice ...?  
Who is that in there _...?**_  
_-It's the Huntsclan's cought of Arms, whatever it is they're up to it's going on here.  
_**I am your Angel of Music ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...  
Christine! Angel!  
**_

Jake and Rose then wake backstage for the seen transition. Suddenly Jake felt a sharp thrust to the back of his head and was knocked unconcense.

-end scene

Jake awoke a few minutes later in the same spot, he looked around and noticed everyone was running around and panicing . What happened Jake said,Spud runs up to him and says Jake are you okay, yah Jake said, where's Rose. She's Missing Spud said. Missing how? Spud Explain what FuDog had said. I've gotta save her he said. Jake then hears a ratteling coming from a wardrobe off stage. He opened to find Ron inside Bound and gagged. Ron Jake said, what happen. He untied the handkerchief around Ron's Moulth. you wouldn't believe this Ron said, a couple of guys dressed as ninjas tied me up and put me in here and I saw themcarry Rose off. Do you know where they went Jake asked. I heared them mention something about central park said Ron. Jake then finish untying Ron and they went off together to find Rose.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**-CHAPTER 8-**

(Central Park)

The full moon shined brightly as Rose awoke and found herself tied to a tree (still in her costume), surrounded by the Huntsclan, and the Huntsman was staring her in the face. "Welcome back Huntsgirl we've been waiting for you", he said. Rose scowled and answered back "don't call me that I've given it all up". "Given it up? Do you know how many years I've wasted on you, You started out as nothing but I took you in and raised you as my own, I was like a father to you and this is how you repay me" he said. "You were never a father to me, you never cared about me at all, all you wanted was an apprentice to carry on with your sick ways" Rose said. "Silence" the Huntsman shouted, "The time of judgment has come".

Meanwhile a few feet away Jake and Ron Watched from behind the bushes. "Okay here's what we're going to do" Jake Whispered, "All go out and create a distraction then when I call your name you jump out and untie her and what ever you do don't look or they might catch on and you'll be caught as well you got it". Ron answered, "I think so, Good Luck, I mean break a leg". "Oh, I will" Jake mumbled to himself and ran off.

Just then the Huntsman opened a heavy leather bound book and said, "The laws clearly state that if a member of the Huntsclan Denies his or her heritage and turns against are very way of life they are to be considered prey, therefore you must be slain". The Huntsman then raised his huntstaff and aimed it right above Roses heart when suddenly a fireball flew out of nowhere and knocked the staff right out of the Huntsman's hand. "Let her go Huntsman it's me you want" Jake the stepped into the clearing in full dragon form, "Jake"! Rose shouted.

The Huntsman then said, "American Dragon, to long have searched for you and now here you are delivered to me on a silver platter", "Say what", Jake said. Ron then stepped out from the bushes, and picked up the fallen Huntstaff. Ron the exclaimed "Didn't you wonder who replaced the dummy with the real Spud I needed to be sure that Rose had indeed joined forces with the American Dragon, and who do you think tipped the Huntsclan off to Rose's whereabouts and then I had my accomplices tie me up to through off suspicion and make me seem like another innocent victim, and now I shall go down in history as the Huntsclan member to have slain the first and last American Dragon". "You back stabber", said and lunged at Ron. Ron then kicked and repelled Jake and they then started to circle each other.

Ron then exclaimed, "You can't defeat me Jake I know all your weaknesses, I can make speed up, I can make you slow down, I can make you live and I can make you die". "Yah well there's one thing you failed to relies" Jake said, "you can't run in those shoes". And with that Jake took of low to the ground and with Ron running after him, and then suddenly Ron tripped and fellto the ground hard (it was true Ron was wearing his dress shoes from the play) and the Huntstaff landed several feet from where Ron fell. With that Jake landed Pick up the Claw like spear and broke it in half, Ron then got up and lunged at Jake planning to strangle him. Jake quickly grabbed Ron by the collar and flung him straight at the Huntsman knocking him off his feet. "Huntsclan attack", the Huntsman shouted, and just like that the entire Huntsclan start to run after Jake.

Jake then took off again this time he was looking around frantically, he was out of ideas and an army was after him. Then suddenly he looked up and realized "a full moon, that's it", He said and he then Landed in another clearing, praying that his timing was right. The Huntsclan arrived at the spot and were about to attack when suddenly a portal opened and a herd of unicorns came stampeding out. the huge herd galloped at full spead and started to drive the Huntsclan away. Through the stampede, across the clearing Jake could see Ron and the Huntman standing side by side unarmed dew to the broken huntstaff. "This isn't over Amarican Dragon", he said and just like that they disappeared.

Once the stampede cleared Jake flew back to the other clearing where Rose was still tied up. Jake landed, untied Rose and then returned to Human form(still in his full Phantom costume). "Jake you saved me even after that fight we had", she said. Jake than Replied "I couldn't let them do that to you, Why do you think I joined the play in the first place I wanted to be with you". Rose then went on to say "Oh Jake I know you want this relationship to work and so do I, but I need some reassurance, I need to now that you care and will care from now on". Jake Replied "I do care I promise I'll be there for you, I want to be", He tried to think of somthing else to say, and only one thing came to mind.

**_Jake: Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
_**

**_Both: Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._**

Jake removed his mask and the two of them Kissed and held each other in a long embrace as the pale bright moonlight loomed over them.


End file.
